


Mission

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Vanitas didn't know missions could be so much fun.





	Mission

“Excuse me?” A gloved hand was slammed against a hard wooden table. “You heard me boy,” came a deep scruffy voice, “you are to seduce Terra. Make sure he doesn't make it to his exams.” Honey amber eyes narrowed, his Master couldn't be serious. “Now Vanitas.” The spiky haired boy growled and opened a portal. He took one last look at his Master who was grinning at him. 

It was dark when he arrived at his destination, the Land of Departure. He made his way down a hallway, there were three doors, one had its light on, the other two didn't. “Must be him.” When he reached the door, the light turned off. The boy phased through the door, not trying to make a sound. He was correct. Terra was laying on his side, back to the door. Even in the dark he could see that the brunette was shirtless. 

“Hello, Terra.” The older man shot straight up and looked at the boy. He glared, “What do you want?” Vanitas strutted over to the bed, sitting cross legged. He placed a gloved hand on the brunette’s chest, “I've been thinking about you a lot lately…,” he forced a blush on his cheeks, looking away to give off more of an innocent façade. Terra watched the boy, he was cute, nonetheless he wouldn't be wavered by this, or so he thought 

Vanitas continued, “I...I want you to do…,” he knew stuttering added onto the innocence. Terra couldn't resist the chance to destroy such innocence. The brunette leaned down and kissed the boy's neck, the spiky onyx haired boy gasped. “Terra...I want…” The way the boy said his name was enough to spring an erection, “Fuck,” he groaned and stroked himself through his boxers, “tell me what you want.” Vanitas wanted to vomit, but held back the urge. “When you become a great Keyblade Master, you won't have time for peons like me…” Vanitas looked up at the man, crocodile tears in his eyes. Terra kissed them away, “No, I'll make time for you and only you.” Vanitas faked a smile, “Please, I want you to do impure things this body.” 

The brunette smirked and gently kissed the young boy. Vanitas uncrossed his legs and crawled onto the man's lap. Terra grabbed the boy's round cheeks in his hands, squeezing them before massaging them. Vanitas moaned into the kiss, grinding himself against the man's now full erection. Terra broke the kiss with a growl. Vanitas continued to rock his hips against the man's fully erect penis. Pre-cum was leaking from the bulbous head, he gave the boys ass a hard slap, he moaned. Terra changed their position, the boy's round ass now in the air. “Shouldn't I remove my body suit?” A thin black eyebrow rose, the older man shook his head, “Nah I gotta better idea.” He didn't like the purr Terra had in his voice. 

The brunette freed his length, spreading the boy's clothed cheeks. Vanitas looked back, “Wh-What are you doing,” he was genuinely concerned now. The man chuckled and placed his cock between the boys ass cheeks. He trusted himself between the boys soft buttocks. Vanitas released a soft moan, quickly he covered his mouth. Terra saw that and grabbed the boy's arms, holding them securely behind his back with one hand. He continued to use the boys cheeks as a masturbation tool. The amber eyed youth couldn't hide the fact that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He begged the man to spank him, Terra did exactly that. Every strike to the boy’s perfect round ass caused his anus to pulsate against his cock. He threw his head back and slapped the leathered ass harder. 

“Terra...fuck…,” he panted, starting to palm himself through his spandex. It didn't take long for the boy to cry out in pleasure, releasing inside his bodysuit. Terra followed suit, covering the boy's clothed ass in his thick white semen. The brunette sat back on his heels sighed in pleasure. He took a good look at the young boy. Ass still in the arm, panting with cum covering his back and ass. He could still see his tight-looking asshole pucker. He smirked and spanked the boy one last time. Vanitas moaned and quivered. 

“I'll have to keep you around, Terra,” Vanitas panted slowly coming down from his high. Terra smirked, “Yeah, likewise.” Vanitas chuckled and sat up, turning to the man and returning his smirk. The shorter of the two wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, looking into his beautiful baby blue eyes. Terra held the boy by the waist. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, the boy returned it without hesitation.


End file.
